The Handsome Ranger PROLOG
by UnieMellark
Summary: "I need you and love you more than yesterday."


The Handsome Ranger (Prologue)

Author : Unie Mellark

Cast :

Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss Everdeen

Josh Hutcherson as Peeta Melark

Liam Hemsworth as Gale Hawthorne

Willow Shields as Primrose Everdeen

Etc

**WARNING****: **_**"**__**My English is not good enough. The mistakes will appear, include the grammar, pronounciation, and other things related. I'm sorry before.**__**"**_

The ring phone on the bedside woke Gale Hawthorne up from his sleep which possible just he felt a moment ago. At least, it was in his mind. While he is feeling about that thing with closed-eyes, Gale is grumbling so. He guesses, his Captain hope him to do some urgent special orders cannot wait until the morning, so without a hesitate he dragged Gale from the dream in that time. Whereas, it was clearly that he already asked leave of absence up to two full weeks for take a rest after his orders in Berlin.

Gale grumbles more as he has to find the phone hardly among the other stuffs in the place, as if he is finding the needle in a bunch of hay. As he got the phone, without a doubt he answers immediately with the unclosed complain voice.

"Yes, Captain."

"Gale?"

Shocked, Gale sat down and lean the back on directly. He saw the mobile screen and narrowed his eyes because he didn't recognize the number. But, he realized the voice wasn't come from his chief, but from... a woman.

Woman? Which woman?

He looks into the side. A woman who remembered by Gale, undressed behind the blanket, is sleeping even doesn't move at all because cell phone ring. And it was clearly not her so.

Among from the women he fast made love with, Gale can't guess the woman on the phone.

"Gale? Is it Gale Hawthorne?"

Gale still gazes the screen. Still feeling confused and guess. Because, besides for a special unit in his department, he never shares the number for someone else. Even he has special number which shared for unimportant people (relative meant) and mostly the women interested with him.

"Hallo?"

Gale embeds the phone on the ear."Yeah?"

"Is it Gale?"

"Yeah."

"Thank God, I just thought it was a wrong number."

Gale waits in silence.

"Didn't you recognize my voice?"

"Honestly, nope."

Heard in the connection, the woman sighs.

Gale still waiting.

"It's Prim. Primrose Everdeen. Remember?"

Gale's shock increases and he directly swings his feet to the cool floor. Suddenly, his heart beats louder and without a conscious his fingers push the chest down. How come he forgets that woman? He always thinks, until the judgement day Primrose Everdeen will never contacts him.

"Gale?"

"Yeah." The burst shock forced Gale to feign act like as usual, although not that easy.

"Didn't you really remember my voice?"

"Yeah."

"Are you lost your words?"

"Sorry?" Gale asked angrily.

"I meant, except "yeah", do you have other words to say?"

"Yeah." Again. "Hollyshit, what do you want from me with this deadly calling on this night like it?"

Gale's wrath didn't reduce Primrose Everdeen's dare to continue this conversation. She realized the man disturbed by her sudden call. And for short the conversation didn't expect by Gale, Prim tried to the point.

"I need a help."

"What help?"

"I'm in trouble, Gale."

"Where's your husband?" The sudden question from Gale made Prim kept quite. And the silence feels creepy a little bit.

"I am, not... I mean, I don't marry yet."

The information added Gale's shock up to threefold. First, because the dream just he enjoyed about a couple minutes had to snatch by the phone ringing. Second, because of Primrose Everdeen, a woman have a promise won't to get in touch with him ever, suddenly made him almost got heart attack because her calling night. And the last, information about Prim's status is still single.

Then, what kind of trouble, so important and made her decide to contact him? Is it relate to her fiance? Is he the trouble?

Gale feels curious to ask condition of him, or the exact is the reasons why they don't marry yet. But, he waits to the right time, he keeps silent until Prim speaks her purpose.

"I'm in trouble will involve the police."

"You can rent a lawyer. You have a lot of money."

Prim sighs. "I can't."

"Because?"

"I'm in Paris."

Paris? Gale saw the number on the phone screen. And he realized that except he don't recognize the number, these were a local number eligible in French.

Gale sets a mind at rest. "How do you come involve with police?"

"The trouble is..."

"Honey, you got the order call again?" Prim's voice was stopped because he heard the other woman voice in the connection.

Gale looked on behind his back. "Get some sleep."

Gale doesn't let the woman who sleeps with him interrupted the conversation.

After he finished speaking, Primrose Everdeen asks doubtfully. "Your girlfriend? Did I interrupt something?"

"What's the problem." Gale didn't answer but ask to Prim.

"I lost my stuffs. When..."

"You need money?" cut Gale quickly.

"Money? No, not that."

"So what?"

"Can we meet to discuss this?"

"Now? I don't mind." Gale answer resentfully.

Prim realizes she can't expect more from Gale. Moreover, he still saves his revenge to her, although five years have passed. The silence around the atmosphere about thirty seconds.

"I really knew if you mind. I shouldn't call you."

"You asked me to drop you out of the trouble, but you cannot explain what happen. You can report the police if you only lost your stuffs. And your trouble will end." Snapped Gale madly.

He really hates it when dealing with a weak woman, who cannot take care of herself for losing stuffs. Under normal circumstances, Gale would have hung up the phone. And at that time, (maybe) he actually could. Hope he will do that. Then rolled onto her bed, went to sleep. Or makes love again with a woman next to him, who had a body like a Spanish guitar, then actually go back to sleep, if he can. However, Gale didn't do that. He cannot.

With great calmness, Prim Everdeen respond to Gale. "I'm waiting in _La Belleviloise_ now. If you come, I'll explain. "

The connection is lost.

Gale sculpting when his cell phone just rang _tut-tut_ over several times. He stood up, and paced beside his bed just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, that he was not hallucinating because he thought Prim contacted.

Shit.

~TO BE CONTINUE~


End file.
